


born into the stars

by pollykins334



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Nightmares, Rescue, Science Experiments, Secrets, and maybe in the future sex, earth history, gene splicing, hole in time, leonard mccoy's frist and only crush, parted for each other, spreading joy, throw back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollykins334/pseuds/pollykins334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>growing up we all had that friend. the friend you've know sense you can remember. well so did Leonard McCoy. because of a drought the McCoy family fell on hard times forcing them to sell part of there land to make up for the dead crops. a young couple that had just adopted  a little girl buys the land. 5 year old Leonard is not happy about the change. that is until he meets the girl who is only half a year younger then him. she is not what he had expected at all. she fun, adventurous, and Vulcan. he and the girl becomes fast friends and maybe a little more. ok alot more. then something bad happens she doesnt return from a star fleet mission. leaving Leonard with a hatred for vulcan, space and one more thing. a promise, i will find you. so how can this girl who had disappeared 15 years ago be on the enterprise today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story pop into my head while watching star trek into the darkness. thought id give it a try! sorry if the beginnings a little choppy. the story that's place a little after star trek 2009. the story will jump between McCoys childhood and the current McCoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mccoy's childhood!

It wasn’t fair! It was there land. Leonard never liked change. His parents had sat him down at the dinner table to tell him that his childhood was going to be stolen. Well ok maybe thats not what they really had said but it might as well been. The resent lack of rain had not been good for the McCoy’s farm. His parents had lost a lot of money in the past 6 mouth trying to keep their plants alive.

 They had failed miserable. And now owed credits to very impotent  people. His mom and dad in a last effort to pay back, had decided to sell a anchor of their land that had an old farm house on it, to a family that had, according to Leonard’s  parents “a sweet young girl about his age.” This did not make Leonard any more happy about the fact. In the past 5 years of his life, this farm had been his playground, and that old house his fort. Now because of some stupid rain it all was going away.

 His mom was still talking about the fun that him and the little girl could have together but Leonard had tuned out a long time ago. “mom”. He irrupted his mother rambling. “may I please be excused from the table.” His mother looked a little taken a backed by this sudden request. She fumbled with her answer. “um yes lenny you may.” The young boy slide off his chair and briskly walked to the door. He hated it when his mother called him lenny. It made him sound like the kind of kid who got made fun of.

 Once he was outside he couldn’t help but feel his bottom lip quiver. Young Leonard stood in the hot sun of summer crying in that way only a 5 year old could cry. Aboustly obvious to what went on around him. He used his sleeve to wiped his face. Then went to the shed to get his bicycle, the one his grandpa had given him. Leonard got on the bike and headed down the dirt road to the one place he could go when he felt like this. The place that soon wouldn’t be there any more.

 He pulled up along side of the drive way of the old farm house and got off his bike. He stood there awhile just looking at the house. His parents hated it when he disappeared to visit it but Leonard didn’t care what his parents thought just then. Abandoning his bike he took the path to the basement  window that had been “accidently” broken and slide in.

 the old dusty basement made him feel sadder. He could feel the tears come back. This time he just sat on the ground. Why did his parents want to ruin all his fun. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair . IT WASN’T FAIR.

He took his finger and swirled it around in the dirt  that covered the floor. For once sense his mother had told him of the events his mind turned away from himself and to something his mother had mentioned. A girl. Gross why couldn’t they have a boy instead. His mother had said that the girl was different. What did this mean did she have three arm. Leonard giggled a little at that thought. that would be silly. He sat there for awhile just thinking about what other silly things could be wrong with the girl. The giggles turned to full out laughing.

 Over the sound Leonard hadn’t heard a car pull up in the drive way. Or hear the people get out of the car and had defiantly hadn’t heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. “what’s so funny?” he did hear that. Leonard turned his face away from the floor to look at who had just spoken. There standing in his basement of his house on his farm was a girl.

 The girl was wearing sneakers, jeans and a light blue t-shirt. She looked about his age and had jet black hair that went to her shoulders and frosty blue eyes but  the strangest part of the girl was that, poking up from that black hair were pointed ears. At the sight of that Leonard couldn’t help but let out the hugeist laugh ever. The stage girl sifted her hands to her hips giving him a look that could kill. Leonard choked out his answer. “you”. The girl was quick in her answer. “well you look pretty funny yourself, sitting on the floor of my basement, mud allover your face.” This only made Leonard laugh harder. Maybe this girl wouldn’t be so bad after all. You know for being a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the the current mccoy

 

 

           

Ha! They thought this was going to stop anyone. This was childes play. casie laughed to herself as she picked the lock on the starship. The air lock  slide open easily with a squeak of mettle grinding ageist metal.

 

 As she had expected the alarm rang, loud and shrill though out the whole starship. She heard the sound of the star fleet  regulation boots pounding ageist the floor. She whispered a cruse to herself. This was one thing she had not expected. Her mind raced though all logical choices. Her eyes quickly scanned the room she was standing in. it was nothing more than a empty hanger on the ship.

 

 The sound got louder. She scanned more thoroughly. Her eyes caught on a grate, big enough for her to fit into. Quickly she ran across the room to the air duct. She fumbled with the clasps that held its cover on but soon her strength won out over the flexible metal. It fell off. She quickly claimed into the vent and Pulling the air duct’s grate on after her. She didn’t wait to see if the red shirts would look for her there.

 

 She crawled on her stomach down the cramped duct. It was times like these, that she was glad she could block out the panic that rose up inside her, in this dark tiny passage. The dust that coated the wall now floated in the air making very hard not to let out a gigantic sneeze. casie saw a dim light in the distance and increased her speed.

 

 When she reached the grate she pounded on it until it fell away to clang on the floor. She hooked her hand around the outside edge of the opening she pulled with the last ounce of strength she had. The light was blinding. The only thing that she could see was a redish smug. Was she dead? Is this what people called heaven? Soon the blob came into focus to show that, no she wasn’t in heaven but in the middle of a hallway and a red shirt was looking  down at her. She return his scowl with a smile. “afternoon officer is there a problem?

 

casie smiled at the guard. He didn’t find it as funny as she did. He grabbed her by her hands an lead her down the hall into the holding room.

 

 

 

0o0

 

 

 

“caption, we need you down in the holding room we found the intruder and she refuses to talk to any one besides you and first officer spock”. Kirk looked at spock who raised one of his eye brows but didn’t say anything instead got up and walked to the door where he paused to wait for his caption.

 

 Jim rose out of his captions chair to join his friends by the door. They enter the lift together. “so spock what do you think its about”? spock look at him in that way he would when his caption asked stupid questions. “caption, the captured would wish to talk with us”. This always drove kirk mad.

 

 Spock was his friend and there were many things that he loved about spock but when he did this it drove him up the wall. “no but for real aren’t you curious”! kirk was basically on the tips of his toes. Spock crooked  his head at kirk. “that is illogical because we will soon find out therefor-

 

“ok ok fine” they sat in silence for the rest of the lift ride. They reached the floor of the holding camber and made there way the the cell the girl was in.  girl, the intruder was a girl. She sat on the floor of the cell her knees pulled up to her chest. Her skin had an unhealthy color to it. She had black hair was slightly wavy that fell past her shoulders. The rest of her face was concealed in her knees.

 

 Mccoy stood there with a hypo all ready to take a blood sample. As kirk and spock approached he looked up at them. Anyone could see just how frustrated he was. “She wouldn’t let me take blood sample”. Kirk flashed him a smile then turned to where the girl was. “you wanted to talk me here I am”.

 

 The girls head wiped up to meet the captions. She  had the biggest smirk on her face but did say anything. Mccoy moved to take the sample. She scooted close to the glass but didn’t stand up. Mccoy gave a exasperated look to kirk. His friend shrugged. The chief medical officer kneelt down, moving the opening with him. The girl stuck her arm though the hole for bones. Her hand titles down. To expose something the caption hadn’t seen there before.

 

 

 

 

 

Kirk had only seen 2 others in his life. He had one and pike had one. It was on her middle finger. A small command band. It was gold and had the starflet symbol in the middle of it. Kirk wasn’t left much time to pounder over how this girl had one because McCoy , who had been squatting next to him had fallen onto his back. The sight would have been comical if it wasn’t for the look of absolute horror on his friends face. McCoy scrabbled back on his elbows then got to his feet and partly running to the turbo lift. Kirk turned his gaze back to the girl. He half excepted her to have turned into some kind of monster. She wasn’t differ and not a monster. Unless kirk was to consider his first officer a monster. The girl had pushed her hair back behind her ear to show its pointed tip, just like spock’s ears and the hypo which bones had dropped didn’t contain red blood like kirk had expected to see but green. Though this was unexpected it wasn’t cause for his friend to go running like that.  It was spock who spoke first. “caption casie j. laerson of the starship, lark.” Kirk gave his friend a questioning look. That ship and her caption had diapered over 15 years ago. The girl looked up at spock. “yes officer.” Kirk mouth simply hung open.

 

oOo

 

What the hell! She was spouse to be dead. That’s what they had told him. Her ship had disappeared with her onboard 15 years ago. Casie, his casie had died 15 years ago in the middle of space but he could deny the fact that she was right there on the starship. He stumbled off the turbo lift, down the hall and into his office. His vision blured with anger. What had they do lied to him. As soon as mccoy made it in to his office he locked the door using all over rides he knew. His hand clasped tightly to the edge of his desk, knowing if he let got it wouldn’t end pretty.

oOo

 

Casie looked up at kirk. The man who had been taking her blood look a little formilor. “who was that man who ran away?” kirk closed his mouth which had been hanging open. Then opened it again to answer. “that was my cmo leonard mccoy.” A smile broke out across the girls face. He was alive after all those year he had made it and just like she had promised two times before she had found him.

 

 

 

Kirk looked at the girl who had scared off the chief medical officer and wounded, what was it about her that had scared him so much. I mean the fact that she was here was shocking but not enough to get bones to hyervetalte. Concerned about his friend, kirk left spock with the girl to go make sure bones was ok. The man could look a kilggon sight in the face without moving a muscle.

 

 

 

When jim entered sick bay he was meet by nurse chapel, she look worried. “hes in his office you better check on him. When i tried, to he threw a empty glass at me.” This made kirk nervous he knew how emotional his best friend could get. What ever mccoy did, he did big. And acting on what he felt was no exception.

 

 

 

Kirk peaked his head around the corner. What he saw was something he never wanted to see. Lenord had his face down on the desk, buried in his arms. If jim didn’t know any better he would say his friend was just napping but the tinniest of  sound crying gave him away. The sound made jim choke back his own tears. He had never seem his friend cry. Mccoy was always bossy, strong willed and a huge pain in the ass. He was defiantly not the type to cry.

 

 

 

Jim felt his primitive instincts kicked in. he went over to bones and needled down next to him. Then he did something that, if the doctor had been in his right mind would have ripped jims head off for doing. He hugged him. He hugged him as tight as he possibly could. Rubbing soothing circles on him back. “what’s wrong bones please tell me.” Bones turned his face to jim. It was just a little tear stained. Jim took his hand and wiped away a tear that was currently running down his face.

 

 

 

“jim it cassie. She alive”

 

 

 

oOo

 

 

 

Casie looked at the Vulcan who was standing there. He raised an eyebrow. “that was leonard mccoy?” the vulcun tilted his head the way a dog would if you called its name. “yes.”

 

 

 

“what’s the star date?”

 

 

 

“the current star date is 2245.3.”

 

 

 

“no its not. What’s the real star date?”

 

 

 

“I am a vulcun I can not lie.”

 

 

 

“im a vulcun too. I lie. Now tell me whats the current star date.”

 

 

 

“2245.3.” she just stared at the vulcun. If that was the current star date then she had jumped 15 years into the further. Not wanting to dwell on the subject she decided to change it. “ok so what your name?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flash back!

Cassie sat on the McCoy kitchen table her legs swinging lazily back and forth, as she munched on and apple. It had been 6 mouths since the Larson’s had moved in the old farm house and over that time Leonard and cassie had become thick as thieves.

 She ever had a nickname for Leonard. She called him coy. She called him this for two reasons. one being that his last name was McCoy and the other was a lot harder to explain.

 In the first week that the two kids had known each other, cassie had gone into town with the McCoy’s to the farm store. At the store Leonard had been showing cassie all the animals there. There were chickens, ducks, kittens, pigs, sheep and coy fish. Leonard had been tell her about the fish. he had been leaning in to point at one of the fish when he lost his balance and fell in. cassie didn’t stop laughing all the way home.

Back in the kitchen Leonard was standing at the sink washing the dishes the way his mother had asked him too. Cassie, who had done her own chores at her house had opted to just give Leonard emotional support for the kitchen table. She was now laying on the table her legs still hanging off the edge when Leonard felt something hit the back of his calf. He stopped what he was doing to look down. There he saw the core of an apple laying on the floor. He shot cassie a look. She just offered him a grin.

 The boy went right back to working on getting the raspberry stains out of his grandmother china and completely  ignored the core that still lay at his feet. “you better pick that up.” Cassie propped herself up on her elbows. “or what?” Leonard knew he had her now. “or I won’t invite you over for cake on my birthday tomorrow.” He hear a scuffle behind him then saw her pick up the apple core and tossed it into the trash reseteper. Cassie loved sweets, cake was no exception. Leonard had learned this over the pass couple mouths.

Once the dishes were done, Leonard and cassie went to the McCoy’s shed. He pulled something out from among the mess of toys and farm equipment and held it out for cassie to see. It was a bicycle. Blue with a with a white strip down the center. It wasn’t coy’s bike cassie knew that. Leonard had rode over to her house a lot and his bike was green.

Coy rolled the bike over to cassie and declared, “today I’m going to teach you how to ride a bike!” cassie trusted Leonard but the idea was not one of his best. “I don’t think I want to learn how to ride I’m perfectly happy to run alongside you as you ride yours.” Coy didn’t pout a lot but he was now. “come on cassie then we could get to the club house faster and I could take you to see the hill and the mine. I promise I won’t let go.” Cassie paused to thinking over what coy was proposing. The idea was becoming more appealing as he spoke. Hesitantly she said “alright but don’t let go.” Leonard face set in a seniors expression, he declared. “I promise.”

With that Leonard pulled his backpack on to his back and they walked the bike down to the dirt road to begin the lessons. Cassie mounted the bike the way she had seen coy do many time before. once on the bike she discovered her toes only barley touched the ground. She teetered for a moment but felt Leonard’s grasp on the back of the bike steady her. Then she slowly placed her feet on the peddles of the bicycle and pushed off. At first she was saved from tipping over only because of Leonard but soon she got better and better. With get yard she traveled she got faster and steadier.

 Soon she was flying down the road. Then she heard coy’s voice. “way to go cassie, look at you fly.” His voice was a lot father back then It should be. She turned to look, seeing him standing a few yards back. It was then that a surge of panic  made her lose her balance and fell over, skinning her elbow and knee. Leonard came running up all ready unzipping his backpack. Cassie did what you expect a little girl her age to do. She cried.

 She herd Leonard come up to her speaking fast. “are you ok cassie. I’m sorry you were doing so well I thought you could go on your own, please don’t cry, did you break anything.” So on and so forth. She rubbed her eyes so she could see her friend. Concern and remorse covered his face. He pulled a box of band aids out of his back pack and a tube of cream.

 Leonard was always prepared to help with boo boos. Opening the box coy asked, “what’s you favorite color.” He already knew the answer but he always asked. “blue.” Came the soft reply. Leonard pulled out some blue band aids, put some cream on them and placed  them on her  ocheys. He paused. He looked like he was considering something. Then he did something she had seen his mom do but he had never done before. He kissed her scarps.

 When his face came back up it was red with embarrassment. Cassie could stop the green that tinted her face ether. “my mom says kissing booboos is good,” he paused trying to remember  the word. Then it came to him. “bedside manner.” Anyone who know anything about coy know he wanted to be a doctor when he grow up. Cassie knew he would be the bestest doctor ever.

 With that coy pushed the bike off the road and into some bushes to receive later. Then scooped up cassie, who was quit a bit smaller then himself up into his arm and started to walk back to his house. She was surprisingly light. Cassie was the first to speak. “you lied.” Coy looked down at her. “you said you wouldn’t let go but you did.”

“you were doing so well I thought you could do it.”

“then you should have told me that from the start.”

“ok cassie I wont lie to you  ever again.” Satisfied with his answer she lay her head on his shoulder.

When they got back to the house Leonard thought it a good idea to run a full check on her. He grabbed the medical tricoder from his family’s medicine closet and checked her over. Nothing seemed to be Brocken but he asked her to check. Does anything hurt. Cassie nodded her head and pointed and the knee she had scarped. “I think it need another kiss.” She said softly while she looked at the floor. Coy gave her a smile and lead down and kissed her knee once, Then twice for good measure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still in the past

“Happy birthday!” cassie shouted as she ran though the McCoy’s front door with her parents trailing behind her. The parents exchange greetings and fall into chit chat. Cassie taps Mrs. McCoy on the shoulder. “where’s Coys?” she looks puzzled but then remembered the nickname. “ oh he’s in the back yard, will you tell to come inside were going to have cake soon.” Cassie nobs as she runs out the back door.

She find coy sitting on the ground next to a new bicycle. This one looked super new. “did you get that for your birthday” cassie asked as she plops next to coy on the ground. Leonard is mess with the gears. “yea anit it great.” They sit there for a awhile toying with the bike together, until cassie remembers that his mother had wanted to have cake. She informs Leonard of this and they head inside the house. When they go inside they saw that all the light are off in the kitchen.

“happy birthday” the grown up shout and the songs sang and cake passed out. Hours go by as the parents chat and the kids rode their bikes. By now cassie only wobbles a little bit. Cassie mom sticks her head out the door yelling to cassie that it was time to go. Cassie and coy had thought about this long before the parents. Leonard’s mom had told him that he could have a friend spend the night for his birthday. His mother had one of Leonard’s friends from down the road in mind when she said this.

“mom please its just cassie, she doesn’t even count as a girl.” Cassie didn’t quiet agree with that statement and made it clear to him with a jab in the ribs with her elbow. “well,” Leonard’s mom thought this over for a time. Then look to cassie’s mom for help. “I don’t care. There kids. as long as they sleep in the living room.”

“yes!” Leonard had grab cassie arm and ran out side. Being carful to avoid her hand. The other night he had looked up Vulcans on his PADD . he had been curious about his friend and learned an awful lot. He hadn’t know that Vulcan had touch telepathy. They flew down the path to a little river they had found saw down for were cassie’s house was. The softly tumbled down the back of the river falling with pud in the mud. This river had the best mud ether kid had ever seen. It was soft and squishy and super fun to play in.

When the two kids came back to the McCoy’s house right be for dark covered head to toe in mud and had to be sprayed down from head to toe with the hose before Mrs. McCoy would went ether kid inside her house. Cassie didn’t come with extra clothes. She hadn’t been plan to spend the night when she came over that afternoon. So Leonard mother found some of coy’s old clothes that kind of fit cassie And when I say kind of I mean that the pants bearing stay up. Coy’s mom had to safety pin the back to make them fit.

Once they are both dried off, Mrs. McCoy sets out to sleeping bags. She  gave the kids a speech about being quiet and how this was a one time thing and a one time thing only. The kids just smiled and knobbed though the whole thing, until his mom thought she had made herself clear. 

Once she left to go to bed the two kids sunk out the back door. Racing thought the forest in the dark, to their club house. Sell it was more like a tree house. Ok it was a tree house but it was the coolest tree house ever it was super high in one of the trees and get this it was two stories. Cassie climbed up the ladder and into the tree house Leonard on her tail. The walls of the tree house were covered in pictures that both cassie and coy had drawing to gather on some old earth paper that his mom had gotten him awhile to. There was also a small mural of the solar system that cassie had painted. Cassie wanted to join star felt when she was older And be the first Vulcan to join star felt and maybe if she worked super hard the first nonhuman caption. That was her dream. It was a big dream but leonard had no doubt she could achieve it.

In the tree house there climbed the stars up to the second level of the tree house that was above the cover of the branches of the tree. The second level also had a glass roof. They could see the stars of the night they had never been in the tree house at night. Cassie could take her eye of the sky. They sat there together. Just looking . until cassie took off her backpack and pulled out a wrapped bundle. The way she lifted it out of her backpack made it look awful heavy. “I wanted to wait to give this to you until we were here.” She handed the bundle over to McCoy he looked at it. Then opened it. Inside was a microscope. “ my dad’s lab was cleaning out storage and found that old microscope way down in there.” Coy didn’t know what to say. “i-i-I love it!” he knew about Vulcan touch telepathy but this was to impotent to not hug her. He scooped her up into the biggest bear hug ever.  She stiffened  from the sudden contact but quietly got use to the contact and returned the hug.

Once he pulled back her face looked troubled. “ what’s  wrong  cassie you seem different lately.” She blushed deep red a red he hadn’t seen her blush before. “it’s a stupid worry not worth our time.” Coy hated it when she played down things that were impotent. “ well it seems like it’s a big deal to you.” She pause and took a deep breathe in and slowly released it.

“because I’m a Vulcan the ….elders on Vulcan some say over what happens to me because nether of my parents are. So now that I’m close to 6 they want to bound me to another Vulcan, Like they would with a Vulcan child at age. This means I must mind meld with a male Vulcan that the elder chose  for me. Frist of all what if I don’t love the person they chose. Then there’s the fact that I’ve never mind melded with anyone before. What if it hurts. What if I get lost.” She turned to look at McCoy now her eyes wide with fear. He didn’t know what to say to that. He had read about it the other day but thought that cense her parent were human she would be spare the betroveing. He felt a small pang of jealousy at the thought of anyone being as close to her as he was.

“if you want you could meld with me. You know just so it with someone you trust first.” He tried to read what she thought of this but couldn’t read her right then like he usually could. Then came her reply. “yes I think this would be a good idea.” He looked at her. “ok what do I nee to do.”

“nothing, just come here.” Leonard scooted over to sit in front of his friend. She placed her hand on his face in the meld position. At first he only felt her mind brush ageist his. Then she was there inside his mind. He felt as though they were floating. All around his mind he felt everything cassie was. Love and comfort, happiness, silliness, hugs, warmth.  ‘can we just stay like this for a while.’ Coy was aware that he had not send this out loud but in his head and cassie answer can in his head. ‘I don’t  see why not.’  Time passed could have been hours could have been days. Leonard didn’t care he was to invalided in exploring her mind. In turn she was exploring his.

When she finally withdrew it was all he could do not to whimpered at the sudden absent of her mind but were her mind had been still sort of tingled at the contact. Coy gulped “that wasn’t so bad now was it.” Cassie just shook her head. Coy placed his new microscope on a table one the first floor And climbed down the latter. This time they didn’t race back to the house but walked slowly just enjoying each other company. On there way back he felt something slip into his hand. He looked down to see cassie’s hand in his. Her hand was quite warm compared to his. It felt...nice. so he let her keep it there. And when he woke up the next morning he found the he was still holding her hand

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the now

This was nothing like what she had remembered the rooms looked like. Cassie sat in a room abroad the starship enterprises. Granted she was no longing in a cell like a convict, she was confined to quarters. The clock on the (otherwise bare) night stands flash the hour over and over at her. It was no longer alpha shift and even though she knew that she could easily request dr.mccoy to come to her room for a chat. Somehow she did not feel quite up for that kind of stress at the moment. Cassie ran over the events of the last couple hours in her head. She snuck on to a federation flagship, found Leonard, found out that he was 15 years older than when she had last seen him and learned the name of the enterprise’s science officer. At the moment the only thing she wanted to do at the moment was sleep was all she could think of. She walked over to the reucater and pulled out her night grab. The same she had worn on her own ship. Her ship, that was one more thing that she need to think about but she pushed to the back of her mind in hopes that when she did awoke she would be more ready to face such a troubling problem but now was the time to sleep. She striped off her old clothes and put on the clean fleece pant and sports bra which was costmary and pulled her hair into a loss pony and flopped onto the bed.  It felt like she needed the familiar hum of a star ship to lul her to sleep. Soon her mind shut off and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

                Cassie woke to the shrill sound of the red alarm going off. Out of pure instinct she leap out of bed and sprinted up to the bridge. Cassie stumbled, still half-awake onto the bridge. All the chit chat that had been taking place ceased as soon as she entered. “What is cause for a red alarm?” The crew just stared at the girl. It took Cassie a moment to realize why they were all gawking at her. She was still in her sleeping clothes hair pulled back in such a manner that was very uncrostery for any Vulcan female. Surprisingly the caption was the first to find his voice. “It is only a routine check.“ The others still looked at her as if she was standing there nude. Just to check to make sure she wasn’t in some kind of weird dream she looked down at herself to check. sure enough she was not overly inappropriate. She was however standing on the bridge in a sports bra and pj pants. Among all the red faces of the crew member’s one stood out. McCoy stood over by the caption his eyes fixed what must have been a very ingesting scuff mark, because it seemed he couldn’t take his eyes off it. Cassie turned on her heals without a single word and headed back to her quarters. She didn’t make it far before she heard the sound of someone on her heals. Abruptly she stopped. “May I ask why you and fallowing me Commander Spock.’’ The Vulcan came up to stand behind her. Cassie had lived around Vulcans for and time and she was also part Vulcan so she could read Spock like a book. And what that book said was that there were a lot of question that need answering. “I have a few things I would like to discuss with you.” Cassie stopped dead. That had been the final straw. Without a pause Cassie spun on her heals to face Spock, who was currently inside her personal bubble. She took ahold of one of his shoulders and pushes his up against the wall of the hall way. All the crew member who had been walking in the hall way paused to stare at the half naked Vulcan female pushing the all to dignified and at the moment stunned Vulcan male ageist the wall right there In the middle of everything. Cassie hand dug harder into Spock’s shoulder as she turned her full attention on Spock. “I am aware you are curios and have every right to ask me every question the pops into that over worked mind of yours.” On that last part she flicked the side of Spock’s head for effuses. “but I am currently running on 3 hours of sleep, which given normal circumstances wouldn’t have this effect on me but the past 72 hour have been anything but normal circumstances. Now if you will excuse me.” With that final word she released Spock from her crushing grasp and continued down the hall. All Spock could do was gawk at the girl who dared push the first officer. She acted so, well unvulcan. She openly expressed emotion without shame but there was something about her that screamed Vulcan.

McCoy hadn’t seen that lean tapering stomach cense the night before casssie left 15 years, 7 months and 18 days ago. It’s not like bones had been keeping track. It was more like he could feel the weight of the time they had been apart. He could even feel there broken bond starting to mend. On most other occasions he might have been thrilled but McCoy could still remember when their bond had Brocken the first time. It had hurt. Cassie presence in his mind just gone. That’s how he had known that she had died. He didn’t have to wait for the offices that had been on the ship with Cassie to tell him, he had already known.

As soon as bones had gotten a glance at her, he had looked down not wanting old memory’s to crop up. Kirk could since his friend’s discomfort. At the academy bones and Jim had roomed together. After Living with the same person for 3 years you really get to know them. They didn’t act like girls, sitting on each other’s bed, braiding hair and talking about how cute the boy next door was but they did how ever know each other better than anyone else. Though neither would admit it, they had shared some moments. There was one night inprinted were Jim had come back to the dorm in a drunken snooper. That within its self was not an uncommon ocrnece but it was what Jim ended up confessing to bones that imprinted that night in their minds. Jim had told bones about when he had almost driven a car into the rock quarry. How when he had stolen the car his plan was to go over the edge with the car and how it wasn’t until the last couple moments did he change his mind. Something had made him pull the brake and jump. By the time he had finished that story he was in bone’s bed crying into his friend’s pillow. That was also the night bones told Jim about Cassie all the stuff leading up to their bond, their plans for a family and her disaprecne. By the time they were done, both grown men were crying, lying in bones bed, just holding each other until they drifted off to sleep. There had been rumors floating around campus, because of kirks reputation, that they had slept together. That night had been the closest thing to “sleeping together” bones and Jim ever got.

So Jim could tell when bones were surely uncomfortable. Now was one of those times. Bones was gripping the back of Jims chair so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Jim turned to face his friend who was truly in distress. Jim wasn’t one to show real affection in public. True he never stopped flirting but it was all harmless. Showing true affction was making oneself venerable and Jim would never bring himself to do that. So instead he just gave bones a look of reasurane. Bones don’t look back at him; instead he abruptly left the bridge. If Jim could leave his sift he would have but it was just the beginning of the shift.

Cassie fell starlight into bed when she entered her room. Inexpertly she couldn’t sleep anymore. She opened her eyes and stared at the cling above her. listening to the purr of the warp core she could almost imagine she was back on her ship in her galxeys in her time frame. With her bond mate waiting for her to come home. To start that family they both wanted but in her mind she knew that it was just her ingemination. That she was in a place she didn’t really belong. She was 15 years too late. Her beloved had married someone else, had a kid then devoiced. He had reasonibleiys how could she ask him to leave that all behind like none of it had happened and be with her again. She couldn’t. Cassie rolled out of the bed falling to the floor with a clatter. Then got up and went to the repeater. She paused for a second not sure what she should put on. If she had been home on her ship she would just put on her command golds but she wasn’t caption on this ship. she also couldn’t put on the science officer blue that she had worn before she was caption ether. She just stared at the reapucator for a while. Then decided to put on what she had been wearing before she changed into night clothes. It was the old command dress. One wouldn’t recognize it because the dress had change a great deal also it wasn’t exactly regulation even for her time frame. She had kind of made it herself on the ship out of the regulation dress.  It was brown and black with cut little sections of command gold peeking out of the folds of the fuller skit. With all that taken care of she went out to find Spock. If he had questions she had answers 


End file.
